


California, here we come

by heathenboy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Persistent Jim Kirk, Reluctant Bones, Snapshots, Sort Of, T rating for some language only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathenboy/pseuds/heathenboy
Summary: 'One thing Leonard hadn’t expected though, was that Jim Kirk wouldn’t care about his ability to make friends and would happily take it upon himself to craft their friendship all on his own, whether Leonard liked it or not.'Or, snapshots of Jim Kirk's attempts at befriending one grumpy doctor during their first week at the Academy.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	California, here we come

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't really turn out like I had wanted so I don't love it but oh well. I kind of want to make more of a series with this but I'm the worst so we'll see. Un-beta'd, sorry.  
> Title comes from California by Phantom Planet
> 
> Update to fix the ATROCIOUS text formatting I didn't realize had gotten messed up. So sorry about that.

Leonard McCoy did not make friends easily. It was a fact that he knew about himself and had accepted a long time ago. If he was being honest, he didn’t necessarily think it was the worst trait to have.

So maybe it’s possible it contributed to the demise of his marriage, and maybe it’s why he never had a very large group of friends, but he would always tell himself that he was better for it anyways. One thing Leonard hadn’t expected though, was that Jim Kirk wouldn’t care about his ability to make friends and would happily take it upon himself to craft their friendship all on his own, whether Leonard liked it or not.

Which is how he ended up in the Academy’s cafeteria, grimacing across the table while his new acquaintance babbled on about something he wasn’t really paying attention to.

Leonard had simply been sitting at his empty table in the cafeteria minding his business when a figure suddenly appeared next to him, singsong voice ringing out, “Well, if it isn’t the good Doctor Bones. Fancy meeting you here.”

He looked over just as Jim Kirk dropped into the seat opposite of him.

“Are you stalking me or something?” Leonard huffed, returning to his meal. Jim had insisted on making conversation with Leonard the entire shuttle flight to San Francisco and while he usually hated talkative seatmates he had to admit it had helped alleviate some of his aviophobia, despite the annoyance. Once the shuttle had landed though, they had went their separate ways. Or so Leonard thought.

Jim simply cracked a smile and replied, “Or something. What, I can’t have dinner with a friend?”

Leonard snorted. “We met this morning, I don’t know if that makes us friends.”

Jim shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe not yet.” He smiled and swiped a french fry from Leonard’s plate.

***

Two days after Leonard’s cafeteria interaction began the first day of classes. His first class, Xenobiology 101, was bright and early at 0800. Despite having been a doctor for some time now, he still had not adopted the trait of ‘morning person’. All night ER shift? No problem. Eight am class? Forget it.

He walked into the classroom, maybe a few minutes later than he had really planned, but still on time for the lecture. He stood in the doorway for a moment, scanning the aisles for an empty seat before hearing a “Bones!” and looking up to see, yet again, Jim Kirk waving him over to the empty chair next to him.

“God help me,” he muttered to himself before trudging up the aisle to Jim. Of course Jim would be a morning person. Why wouldn’t he be?

“What a coincidence, huh?” Jim asked. “Out of all the Bio 101 classes, you and I end up in the same one. Wild.”

Leonard grumbled, “yeah, wild.”

***

It was the end of the first week and Leonard had just finished class for the day. He had tried out the coffee shop near campus a few days earlier and had decided it was probably a better idea to start his weekend with that rather than one of the bars popular with the cadets. He liked to consider it personal growth.

He had just sat down with his drink and scone when his PADD chirped with an incoming message. The sender’s name at the top of the screen read _Kirk, James T._

_Do you have a roommate?_

Leonard scoffed and took a sip of his coffee. This guy doesn’t quit. _I don’t remember giving you my contact._

_Cadet registry. Don’t you know how to work these things? You’re a doctor, I feel like you should know how to work a PADD interface._

Then a second later another message.

_My roommate hates me._

Leonard had approximately five offhanded comments he could make in regards to that. He just settled for _You probably did something to deserve it._

_I absolutely did not and quite frankly am insulted that you would think so._

He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Maybe the kid was alright. A little exuberant, sure, but harmless.

_Still didn’t answer the question._

Sighing, he typed out his response. _Not right now. Original guy switched rooms, haven’t gotten my new assignment yet._

_Awesome. I’ll send Housing a room change request then._

Leonard nearly choked on his drink. How had this become the topic of discussion? Suddenly there was a pat on his back, and goddammit if it wasn’t Jim Kirk in the flesh.

“Easy there, Bones, I don’t want to have to find a third roommate.”

“And who in the hell said I agreed to be the second?” He asked Jim incredulously. “Now I really am beginning to think you’re stalking me.”

Jim grinned, blue eyes sparkling, as he leaned against the table. “I’m actually a very good roommate. Tristan just hates me because he’s buddies with a guy I got in a fight with before we shipped out.” He shrugged. “I’m clean, I study, and I maybe like to go out and have fun every now and then.”

Leonard’s eyebrow twitched upwards. “You’re not one of those roommates that’s going to start doing everything I do and take over my life and wear my skin like a suit or something now are you? Because that’s kind of how you’ve come off this week, you know that right?”

His smile only got wider. “Part of my charm I guess. What can I say? I’m enthusiastic.”

Leonard was beginning to seriously question the harmlessness he had associated with Jim. “Alright. Fine,” was the only response. Damn those blue eyes.

“See you on Monday, roomie.” He flashed one last smile before pinching off a bite of Leonard’s scone and walking off.

“Goddammit, stop stealing my food!” Leonard yelled after him, far too loud for the shop.

As soon as Leonard returned to his dorm his PADD lit up with the room change request confirmation.

***

Monday morning rolled around and Leonard was surprised to see that he had gotten to class before Jim. A moment later Jim walked in carrying two cups of coffee, handing one off to Leonard as he took his seat.

“Two sugars, right?” Jim asked, taking a sip from his own cup.

“Yeah, thanks,” he answered.

Jim gave him his same charming smile, and for the first time Leonard actually smiled back.

Leonard McCoy did not make friends easily. Not until Jim Kirk.

**Author's Note:**

> _California, here we come_   
>  _Right back where we started from_


End file.
